Otro día más
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Un día cotidiano para la familia Uzumaki, podía resumirse de forma simple. [Regalo para mi amiga secreta: Tsuki Totsuka por la actividad "Ho Fuyu No Hoshi" en: Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina]


_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p>"―<em>recuerdos o frases importantes―"<em>

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Regalo para mi amiga secreta: Tsuki Totsuka por la actividad "Ho Fuyu No Hoshi" en: Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Otro día más**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un día cotidiano para la familia Uzumaki, podía resumirse de forma simple. Por la mañana, Uzumaki Kushina inundaba la casa con potentes gritos que clamaban porque el mayor de sus hijos gemelos. Uzumaki Naruto. Luego, todo quedaba en silencio, alrededor de unos quince minutos, antes de que la casa vuelva a ser inundada por gritos, pero esta vez procedentes de Naruto hacia su hermano por un par de minutos menor, Uzumaki Menma, después de que este le dijese que era un idiota, segundos antes de cerrarle la puerta del baño en la cara. Como si le restregase en su cara que el siempre iba a la delantera.

El desayuno era medianamente tranquilo, con los reclamos del menor de los gemelos porque Naruto le robaba su comida, Naruto diciendo que no es cierto, los gritos de Kushina ordenándoles que guarden silencio, y la risilla discreta de Minato, que hábilmente escondía su rostro tras el periódico para no ser descubierto. Después, cada uno se dirigía a sus respectivas labores.

Por la tarde, cada uno de ellos regresaba a casa, la cena, no era muy diferente al desayuno, se sentaban un rato a ver alguna película en familia, después de eso cada uno de los menores subía a hacer su "tarea". El único que la hacía era Menma, Naruto por lo general jugaba algún videojuego o leía manga, hasta quedarse dormido.

Todo era casi una rutina, aunque de alguna forma, nunca se hacía monótona. En especial teniendo en cuenta la curiosa "suerte" que los miembros de la familia tenían.

Y este día no sería diferente, solo sería… _**Otro días más**_, de la familia Uzumaki.

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto, levántate o le daré todo el ramen a tu hermano _'ttebane_!

El usual grito de Uzumaki Kushina resonó en los oídos de un Naruto de trece años, quien alterado ante la amenaza de su progenitura, no pudo hacer más que levantarse estrepitosamente de su cama, enredándose con las sabanas y por consiguiente cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

—A-Auch… —apenas y logró musitar.

—Deja de holgazanear, y ve a lavarte la cara o se te hará tarde para ir a estudiar.

El rubio masculló una maldición por lo bajo, después de escuchar los pasos de su madre al salir de su habitación.

Con gran pesar se levantó del suelo, arrastrando sus pies… ¿Por qué su madre siempre tenía que levantarlo de esa forma? ¿No podía ser más un poco más amable como la mamá del _teme_? ¿o comprarle un despertador?

Ah, era cierto, el ya tenía uno, pero nunca había logrado despertar con ese aparato…

Justo estaba por entrar al cuarto del baño, antes de que una sombra se le adelantase y le cerrase la puerta en la cara, haciendo que el sueño que aún cubría sus parpados desapareciese.

— ¡O-Oye, Menma! —Golpeó la puerta— ¡Yo estaba a punto de entrar al baño! —reprochó.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse un poco, dejando ver medianamente a un chico de trece años, físicamente idéntico al rubio, con la excepción de que su cabello era un poco más largo y de un tono negro.

—Tú lo has dicho; _estabas_, ya no —cortó Menma, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Menma! —Reclamó Naruto, golpeando de nuevo la puerta y tirando de la perilla en un vano intento por abrirla— ¡Abre la puerta, Menma!

—Idiota —lo escuchó decir al otro lado.

— ¡Menma! ¡Voy a decirla a mamá!

—No es mi culpa que seas un perezoso, te levantes tarde y de paso tan lento para entrar al baño, ahora te esperas.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Menma no me deja usar el baño!

—Niña llorona.

— ¡¿A quién le dices niña?!

—Al menos reconoces que eres un llorón.

— ¡Mamá!

Namikaze Minato, solo pudo contener la risa por lo bajo al ver la escena desde el otro lado del pasillo. Siempre era lo mismo con sus hijos. Aunque aún no entendía porque sus hijos seguían peleándose todas las mañanas para usar el baño, si cada uno tenía un baño privado en cada una de sus habitaciones. Y con un suspiró divertido bajo las escaleras, antes de que el potente grito de su esposa resonara en la casa, ordenándoles a sus hijos callarse y bajar a desayunar.

…

— ¡Oye! Ese es mi tamagoyaki —fue el reclamó de Menma.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo Naruto, con la boca llena, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Kushina, tu hijo me acaba de robar mi tamagoyaki —acusó el pelinegro, más lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue el golpe de un tazón vació en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja.

— ¡Ten cuidado con tus palabras, Menma, soy tu madre _'ttebane_!

—Tsk —masculló adolorido, mientras Naruto reía en burla.

—Y tú, Naruto, deja de reírte y de robarle la comida a tu hermano _'ttebane._

El rubio cayó enseguida, mientras Minato volvía a contener la risa, al apegar el periódico matutino un poco más a su rostro.

…

—Ven, gatito, gatito.

Menma solo masculló un insulto lejano, antes de seguir su camino. Todas las mañanas siempre era lo mismo con el idiota de su hermano, después de salir de casa, ambos caminaban a la escuela, con lo mucho que odiaba eso, porque el retrasado se detenía a cada dos por tres, en alguna tienda o en algún otro lado, y luego salía con querer jugar con algún animal de la calle, el animal no le hace caso, pero el idiota insiste e insiste hasta que…

— ¡Gya! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Este gato intenta matarme!

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver como el gato se aferraba al rostro del rubio, incrustando sus garras en él y mordiéndolo en el proceso mientras gruñía.

— ¡Gato malo! ¡Malo! —Otro gruñido y mordisco por parte del gato— ¡Si, si, ya me di cuenta de que eres gata! ¡Lo siento! ¡Solo deja de arañarme gata mala!

Si, quizá eso era lo único bueno de que tuviesen que caminar juntos por la mañana, ver como al idiota de su hermano mayor lo "mataba" algún animal callejero.

— ¡Menma, ayuda!

Los maullidos enfurecidos del gato, o gata, continuaban a la par de los gritos de auxilio del rubio, pero el pelinegro simplemente seguía su camino, disfrutando del _coro de los ángeles_.

— ¡Piedad!

…

—Casi muero a manos de esa gata —masculló Naruto, inflando sus mejillas, mientras sobaba sus mejillas arañadas.

—Eso te pasa por idiota —le respondió Menma con simpleza.

— ¡Oye! ¿De qué lado estas?

—Del tuyo, es obvio que no.

— ¡Traidor!

La hora de almuerzo no es algo que a los gemelos les gustase compartir, pero los amigos del rubio lo habían dejado por un lado. Sasuke y Sai le habían dicho que tenían algo que hacer. Chouji y Shikamaru dijeron algo de ir a hablar con Asuma-sensei. Al final se había quedado solo… El comer solo, no era algo que le gustase, y más cuando aún estaba en el primer año de secundaria. Así que se escabulló a la parte más alejada a compartir el almuerzo con su hermano Menma.

Si había algo que odiaba Menma era compartir el almuerzo con el idiota que tenía por hermano mayor. Pero el imbécil se había pegado a él como una sanguijuela, así que no le quedo de otra. Había escogido un lugar apartado, puesto que no deseaba ser visto comiendo con alguien como su hermano.

— ¿Qué nos habrá preparado Mamá esta vez _'ttebayo_?

—Yo que se —masculló Menma en respuesta.

Una mueca de asco se dibujo en el rostro de ambos cuando terminaron de abrir sus bentos y encontrarse con una caja llena de verduras cocidas de diversas formas y arroz.

—Tiene que ser una broma, ¿cierto?

—Tsk.

Lo habían olvidado, últimamente su madre se había vuelto algo _exigente_ en hacerlos comer más verduras. Decía que era para que pudiesen crecer sanos y fuertes. Pero si eran sinceros. En el fondo sabían que ella, al igual que ellos, también odiaba las verduras y prefería por mucho el ramen.

— ¡Puaj! Yo no pienso comer eso —Naruto hizo una mueca, al pinchar los vegetales— Menma, te doy los míos si me das tu arroz, prefiero estar a base de arroz antes que comer estas cosas _'ttebayo_.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso?

— ¡Oh, vamos! Sé que te gustan los vegetales, _Men-nii_, no tienes porque ocultarlo —codeó "amistoso".

_Miserable_, masculló internamente Menma, el idiota sabía que odiaba los vegetales tanto como él.

—No seas modesto, _Naru-nii_ —sonrió forzadamente— Yo se que eres tú el que ama los vegetales, vamos, no te contengas —mantuvo su sonrisa al casi enterrar los palillos con verduras en la boca del rubio.

—_Men-nii_ —gruñó entre dientes el rubio, al imitar la acción del pelinegro.

No pasó mucho para que ambos empezaran a batallar por meterle un trozo de verduras al otro en la boca y sin poder evitarlo cayeron al suelo, empezando a rodar por una pequeñísima colina.

Un grito ahogado los hizo detenerse de su batalla. Encontrándose con un par de ojos perlados.

Hyuga Hinata, cabello corto, posición algo encorvada y ojos perlados, vagamente la recordaban como la chica oscura, tímida y rara de la clase, apenas y lograban escucharla cuando hablaban, la chica no destacaba y no llamaba la atención de ambos, así que no tenían nada en contra de ella cuando habían concluido que la chica era lo que podía llamarse: _un bicho raro_.

—A-Ah, Hinata —Naruto fue el primero en _saludar_, desde el suelo.

—Y-Yo… l-lo siento… no era mi intención…

—Conejos.

La voz de Menma, llamó la atención de ambos.

—Para ser una chica de secundaria, usas ropa interior de primaria.

El rostro de Hinata adquirió un tono rojizo, casi como el de un semáforo. Mientras Naruto solo pudo boquear ante lo dicho por su hermano, e inconscientemente posar su mirada en la falda de la chica. Aunque no logró ver nada, ya que la Hyuga emitió algo parecido a un gritillo antes de caer de rodillas semi-inconsciente, murmurando cosas sobre que lo sentía una y otra vez, casi al borde de las lagrimas.

…

—Este es el trato, Hyuga, nos das tu almuerzo, y a cambio no le diremos a nadie que usas ropa interior de una niña de primaria.

Naruto palmeo su rostro, Menma tenía que estar bromeando. Después del susto que le habían dado a Hinata y que esta se desmayara y les tocara despertarla, él la había invitado a que los acompañara a almorzar como _disculpa_. Pero tan pronto la joven dejo ver su almuerzo, Menma había saltado ordenándole entregar su comida. Por su parte, el rostro de Hinata había vuelto a adquirir un tono rojizo, combinado con una mueca de horror.

—N-No le hagas caso, Hinata. Menma, solo esta bromeando —intentó calmarla, al ver lo asustada de la chica.

—No estoy bromeando, el almuerzo de esta Hyuga se ve mejor que el nuestro, lo quiero —reitero Menma con semblante serio.

— ¡¿Estás loco?!

—Si tú quieres comerte esas cosas —señaló la verdura de sus cajas de almuerzo— Adelante, yo quiero esas croquetas de pollo —señaló la comida de la joven.

— ¡Eso se llama: Robo!

Ambos hermanos no tardaron en discutir, mientras Hinata los veía aún sin entender completamente lo que pasaba.

—A-Ah… Si quieren, puedo darles las croquetas de pollo —la voz de Hinata fue apenas y un lejano susurro, pero logro detener la discusión de los otros dos— Digo, a mi me gustan las verduras hervidas —No era su platillo favorito, pero no tenía nada en contra de ellas.

— ¿Lo harías?

Ambos la miraron perplejos, y la joven solo pudo tragar en seco al sentir que ambos invadían su espacio personal— S-Si… N-No me molestaría compartir… —balbuceó intentado recuperar algo de espacio.

— ¡Eres genial, Hinata! —lloriqueo Naruto con los ojos brillantes.

—Bien, no eres tan mala, Hyuga —habló Menma como si nada— a partir de ahora, cada que nos den verduras, tú te la comes y nos das tu comida —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, casi orden.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio tras las palabras de Menma. En el fondo, algo le decía a Hinata que este solo sería el comienzo de una muy peculiar vida al lado de esos dos.

…

— ¡Corre por tu vida! —fue el gritó despavorido de Naruto.

— ¡Idiota, esto es tu culpa! —reclamó Menma, al correr a la par del rubio.

— ¡Yo no hice nada! —se defendió.

— ¡¿Quién en su sanó juicio muerde a un perro callejero en la oreja?!

— ¡En la película decía que si hacías eso, el perro te obedecería eternamente! —se excusó.

— ¡Deja de confundir la ficción con la realidad, imbécil!

— ¿A quién llamas: _imbécil,_ imbécil?

— ¿Ves algún otro por aquí?

— ¡Desgraciado!

…

Minato suspiró agotado al bajar de su auto, había sido un día agotador en la oficina. Se encaminó a la parte trasera, para poder sacar las bolsas de la dispensa que su esposa le había encargado, cuando escuchó varios gritos a lo lejos. Gritos que conocía a la perfección.

—Naruto, Menma, bienveni-

Las palabras del rubio mayor quedaron al aire al ver como sus hijo corrían hacia el despavoridos, siendo seguidos por una manada de perros furiosas.

— ¡Fuera del camino! —fue su gritó unisonó.

Minato solo pudo abrir los ojos cuando los dos pasaron corriendo junto a él diciendo:

— ¡Cómanselo a él! ¡Sabe mejor que nosotros!

Cuando el rubio mayor logró reaccionar, ya había sido empujado a la manada de perros furiosos, que abrían grandemente sus fauces, enseñando sus colmillos filosos.

…

—Mira Mamá, los vecinos gritones de nuevo —señaló con inocencia una pequeña castaña, al tirar de la mano de su madre.

—Midori, no digas esas cosas —le reprendió la mayor, tratando de contener su consternación y vergüenza ajena, al ver como su vecino Minato era _devorado_ por unos perros callejeros mientras suplicaba auxilio. Mientras sus hijos estaban abrazados a un poste desde lo alto, también gritándole a otros perros que les ladraban abajo que los dejasen en paz.

Era casi como la obra fallida de un circo de mala calidad, al menos hasta que la puerta de la casa fue abierta con fuerza y el monstruoso grito de la mujer de la casa no solo dejase callados a los perros, sino también a sus hijos y esposo. Lo que vino después era de esas cosas que no se ven todos los días. Una mujer de un brillante cabello rojizo, regañando a una manda de perros, dos chicos de trece años y un hombre de treinta y cinco años por el escándalo, mientras todos se disculpaban ante ella.

Al menos antes de que un gato, o gata, cayese del tejado sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, enredándose con su cabello haciéndola gritar mientras intentaba quitarse al animal de encima y los demás se apresuraban a ayudarla.

…

—Auch —dijo Menma al sentir como su madre colocaba sin delicadeza alguna la gaza en uno de los rasguños de su cara.

—Mamá, eso duele —se quejó Naruto al sentir como ella colocaba el algodón con alcohol de lleno sobre una de sus heridas.

—Silencio los dos, miren que armar tremendo escándalo en la calle, empujando a su padre a una manada de perros —les reclamó Kushina.

—Kushina, mi mano —dijo nerviosamente el rubio, al sentir como su esposa apretaba con fuerza su mano al regañar a sus hijos— Es tú culpa por no ser más firme —dijo ella con seriedad.

—Lo sentimos —fue la disculpa unísona de los tres hombres de la casa.

Kushina los observó un par de segundos más antes de suspirar con resignación y sonreír divertida.

—La próxima vez que tiren a su padre contra una manada de perros hambrientos, asegúrense de tomar fotos.

—Kushina —dijo en un semi-reproche el mayor, antes de que todos rieran al unisonó.

—Debiste verlo, Mamá, Papá lloriqueaba como una niña —comentó Naruto entre risas.

—Mira quién habla, el que chillo como damisela en peligro y estuvo a punto de orinarse del miedo porque el perro le mordió el trasero —comentó burlonamente, Menma.

— ¡Oye! Yo no hice eso.

—Claro que lo hiciste.

—No lo hice.

—Si

—No

—Aunque nada se compara con los gritos de su madre cuando la gata le cayó en la cabeza —fue el comentario inocente de Minato, antes de que todo quedara en silencio.

No pasó mucho para que los menores comenzaran a reír, mientras Kushina inflaba sus mejillas, sonrojada.

—Bien, suficiente _'ttebane_ —los detuvo Kushina fingiendo mantener la compostura— Vayan a lavarse todos las manos, que la cena ya esta lista. Hoy cenaremos ramen.

—Oh, qué bien, estoy hambriento —sonrió Minato.

— ¡Ramen! —chilló Naruto de la emoción, mientras Menma sonría más tranquilo.

Los días en la familia Uzumaki eran casi los mismos siempre, en las mañanas Kushina inundaba la casa con sus gritos, para levantar a Naruto. Luego Naruto inundaba la casa con sus gritos hacia Menma. En el desayuno ambos gritaban. Luego se separaban. Regresaban a casa por la tarde y cenaban. Era casi una rutina, aunque de alguna forma, nunca se hacía monótona. En especial teniendo en cuenta la curiosa "suerte" que los miembros de la familia tenían.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

Tarde, de nuevo, lo sé y me disculpo por eso. Estas fiestas lo distraen a uno…

Sin embargo, solo espero que este pequeño one-shot sea de tu agrado, mi querida amiga secreta: **Tsuki Totsuka**! (Tsuki-chan!)

Tsuki-chan, tu deseo era un one-shot que muestre la vida cotidiana de la familia Uzumaki, pero en UA, agregando a Menma. Espero que este haya cumplido tus expectativas, sino házmelo saber!

No diré mucho, por la falta de tiempo, y por el sueño.

Solo que espero que este one-shot haya sido de tu agrado, de nuevo, y que hayas pasado unas felices fiestas! ¡Te quiero!

¡Cuídate!

¡Sayo!


End file.
